


Rage quit

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fuck the Game [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Other, WTF, im done, wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were trying to get somewhere to complete some bullshitting missions. Well like that; you were met by to fat monsters. One looked like it had a hammer, you were quiet sure but whatever, and like that there was military men. </p><p>You're so done with this shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage quit

You were sitting there. Playing Deadpool until a cut sence played through. You understood the mission and almost everything. But you weren't sure about the two fat things. You tried to run away; after being shot by twelve of the soliders; then by one swift movement you know you dodged it. But somehow the game said other wise because like that you died. 

"Okay okay, its okay. I could try something else." You stated to yourself. 

-Not even three hours later- 

You were so done with this shit! No, no! You weren't going to touch the damn outrageous game! Here's how it went, you tried ten different ideas but some how. It's always those two fat monsters who keep killing you after you kill the soldiers. You even tried to kill the other first before the other can get you. You were somewhat luckily. 

But the game had to be an ass and tell you a "fuck you". 

By that point you had it. You turned off the damn thing and left it alone. Alone to turn to dust. 

YOU HAD IT FROM THIS FAR TO THAT DAMN FUCKING GAME! Like that you quieted the game completely. You even deleted the damn game off of your Xbox. Never had a game pissed you off that greatly. 


End file.
